Snurp
by x-Avarice-x
Summary: Amy demands that the Doctor take her and Rory to a peaceful planet for once, so he does – and in doing so introduces them to a new alien species that is allergic to humans. *One-shot*


Honestly, the things I come up with in class. I have no idea when this is set, but it doesn't really matter. Somewhere in the first half of season 6, let's say. I realise that I'm the one who created this alien race, BUT I WANT ONE. *Ahem* Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Fine!" The Doctor finally acquiesced, throwing the TARDIS lever as Amy clapped her hands excitedly. The ginger woman had been demanding a peaceful planet for hours and he, frankly, was getting tired of listening to her. "I'll take you to a peaceful planet, but we aren't staying long!"<p>

"Mmhmm," Amy nodded, knowing that they would end up staying however long she wanted to stay. Rory stood next to his wife, silently happy that the Doctor had finally given up and decided to take them where she wanted.

"Woah!" The TARDIS lurched to the side and the two humans scrambled to grab the railing behind them. The Doctor whooped in glee, then clapped his hands as soon as the time machine landed.

"Come along, Ponds! A peaceful planet awaits!" He ran down the stairs, suddenly seeming rather excited about this trip. "I've brought you to my favorite peaceful planet," he explained.

"What's it called?" Rory questioned, as Amy took his hand.

"Arborious 9," he answered quickly. "Famous for... Oh well, you'll see!" He marched out of the TARDIS to dubious looks from his two human companions. As they finally mustered up the courage to step from the machine, Amy gasped in wonder and surprise.

The TARDIS was parked in the middle of a field that stretched as far as the eye could see in every direction. The grass was a lovely shade of lavender, contrasting the dark blue trees and bushes that dotted the landscape. The sky was the same shade of blue as on Earth and there were no clouds to speak of. The chirp of a strange insect pierced the calming quiet. "It's beautiful!" Amy exclaimed, moving to sit next to the Doctor, who had unceremoniously sprawled out on the strangely colored grass.

"Of course it is!" He replied, running his long fingers through the cool grass. "It's Arborious 9! Famous for its blue trees! No other planet in the universe has blue trees." He sat up quickly, pointing as something caught his eye. "Also famous for _those..._" A small creature crept out from behind a tree only a few meters away from them, followed by two more of almost identical size.

"What are they?" Rory asked, squinting to see.

"They're-"

"They're bunnies!" Amy declared loudly, watching the creatures hopping around the tree. They suddenly became aware of the three time travellers and raised their large ears. After several moments, they began hopping toward the group in curiosity.

The Doctor frowned. "They are not bunnies! They're-" He cut himself off as the creatures quickly finished their trip.

Amy squealed. "They're green!" The "bunnies" were indeed green, as if they had just come from a St. Patrick's Day party.

"They're friendly," Rory observed, as one of the "bunnies" hopped up to his foot, sniffing it carefully. They were slightly larger than ordinary rabbits, with significantly larger ears. Other than size and color, however, they seemed to be rather ordinary. He crouched down to sit, careful not to startle the animal.

"Yes, they're friendly," the Doctor explained, reaching a hand out to pet the green creature that had hopped up to him. "Extremely friendly, in fact. Pet them, go on. They purr like a cat."

Amy tentatively reached out to pet the creature that was hopping up to her crossed legs. It closed its eyes in happiness as she gently scratched it behind the ears. "I want one," she declared immediately.

"I'm afraid you can't," the Doctor replied. "They're allergic to humans."

"Allergic to humans?" Rory asked, eyebrow raised. "...That's a stupid excuse."

"No, really," the Doctor insisted, as the animal in front of him suddenly began to wiggle its tail. He quickly pulled his hand back. "Uh oh! Watch out for them when they wiggle, because-"

"Snurp!" The animal declared suddenly, shaking its head from side to side like a dog. Amy and Rory jumped in surprise, startling the two that were crowded around them.

"What the _heck_ was that?" Amy asked, staring at the creature that had just emitted the strangest noise she had ever heard.

"It _sneezed._ Blimey, you both are so rude..." The Doctor scratched the creature under its chin and it made a sound that did indeed resemble the purr of a cat. "They make that noise when they sneeze. That's why they're called snurps."

"...Snurps. Seriously?" Rory asked, watching the snurp near him carefully. Amy was blissfully content petting hers, which had climbed into her crossed legs and settled happily in the makeshift nest.

"Yes Rory, seriously!" The Doctor carefully picked his snurp up and held it in his arms, where the animal stretched up to rub its face against his. He grinned. He was allowed to fawn over cute things every once in a while. Or perhaps slightly more often.

"So they're half cat, half rabbit..." Rory said, petting the snurp next to his foot.

"Not really, but if it helps, yes," the Doctor declared. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the snurp in Amy's lap begin to wiggle its tail. "Amy, watch-"

"Snurp!"

Amy froze. The cute, green rabbit-like creature in her lap had just sneezed on her leg, a spattering of light blue boogies covering the area. "Ew!" she yelled, jumping up and causing the snurp to fall from her lap. It skittered away, looking confused and saddened at losing its impromptu nest. "It sneezed on me! Rory, get me a tissue!"

Rory began searching his pockets for something to wipe her leg with, but to no avail. She gestured helplessly at the Doctor, who began searching his own pockets one at a time, switching his snurp from arm to arm as he spoke. "Calm down Amy, just let me look for it..." He found nothing but a bit of string and a pinwheel. "Oh..." he said suddenly, setting his snurp down on the ground once more. "Did I forget to mention their boogies are poisonous to humans?"

"Poisonous?" Amy screeched, turning around and promptly running back into the TARDIS, knowing that the sentient machine had a perfectly capable and working sick bay somewhere in her collection of rooms.

"It's only poisonous if you eat it!" he called after her, which caused Rory's own rush back to the time machine to pause for a moment.

"Why would anyone eat _that_?" he asked the Time Lord as the alien stood from the ground and waved goodbye to the three snurps.

"I've seen the things you humans eat. Snails and intestines and who knows what else. Frog legs! And all manners of peppers." He shuddered. "Why wouldn't you eat snurp boogies too?"

Amy's yell of anger and frustration echoed from within the TARDIS. Rory quickly ran inside to assist her in finding something to wipe the goo from her leg.

The Doctor swallowed nervously as he walked back into the time machine. "I hope she doesn't ask what exactly has to be used to get snurp boogies off human skin..."


End file.
